Sunsets
by camisado-in-a-dress
Summary: Brendan and May decide to ride their bikes to Slateport to catch a ferry. Thhis is the story of their 'journey'. BrendanxMay WHY HAVEN'T I SEEN ONE OF THESE YET!


**I don't own pokemon! also, don't read this if you haven't played Emerald, Ruby, or Saphirre (sp?).**

May blinked. "Mmm… Morning already?" She tried to roll over, but rolled off her bed. "Ow…" She sat up and glanced at her clock.

"Ten o'clock! I'm gonna be late!" She scrambled out of the sheets and got dressed, the gathered her Pokemon up. She raced downstairs, stopping only to grab a piece of toast.

"See ya, Mom! Staying the night in Lilycove!" She ran outside and jumped on her Mach bike, then stopped by Brendan's.

She banged on the door. "BRENDAN! YOU HAD BETTER NOT STILL BE ASLEEP!" He opened the door right after she finished, looking ready to go. She sweatdropped. "Anyway… You look ready. Let's go."

He mounted his bike, and let his Mudkip out, so he could run alongside their bikes, while Torchic sat happily in May's bike basket.

They whizzed through the grass, avoiding trainers, and stopping to battle the occasional wild Pokemon. They sped through Oldale, stopping at the edge of town to fix the chain on Brendan's bike. They jumped over ledges on their bikes, and stopped when they reached Petalburg to grab a bottled water in the Pokemon Center.

May parked her bike, then brought her Torchic back into its pokeball. Brendan did the same, then they walked into the Center.

May walked over to the machine and put her money in. She was about to push the button when another hand touched hers. She and Brendan pulled back quickly, blushing. Brendan motioned towards the machine and mumbled something, but May didn't catch it.

"Hey, can we go drop in on my dad? I'd like to tell him where I'm going," May said.

"Uh, sure, if you wanna," Brendan replied. They hopped on their bikes and rode off.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"So where _are_ you guys going?" Norman asked.

"Well, we're riding our bikes to Slateport, then taking the ferry to Lilycove to stay the night there," May said.

Norman said, "Don't you guys have Pokemon that can fly?" Brendan nodded, and explained that it would be more fun to go this way. Norman nodded in the direction of Brendan. "Take care of her," He said, and Brendan nodded. They waved goodbye to Norman and rode away once more.

They pulled their bikes up against Mr. Briney's house.

Brendan knocked on the door. "Hey, Mr. Briney, you home?" He pushed the door open and caught his poor Peeko.

"Hey, Mr. Briney, could you take us to Slateport? We have to catch a ferry," May asked.

Mr. Briney chuckled and answered, "'O course! Come now, Peeko!"

O-O-O-O-O-O

May and Brendan walked their bikes onto shore, then thanked Mr. Briney.

As Mr. Briney and Peeko sailed away, Brendan and May collapsed their bikes and started walking towards the ferry.

"So… Why are we going to Lilycove again?" Brendan asked.

May sighed, and mumbled, "Boys…" then said louder, "Because we need to get out of the daily routine of life at home."

They passed by the marketplace, and May insisted on a Skitty Doll. When she was happy, they set out at a walking pace towards the docks.

"Hey, Capitan Stern!" Brendan said, and shook hand with the young sea Capitan. "We'd like the next ferry to Lilycove, please."

Capt. Stern showed them to the right dock, and they boarded.

May found their room and made sure it had two beds in it, this was a long ride.

Brendan collapsed on the bed to the right and fell asleep, worn out by his journey.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Brendan! Brendan, wake up!" Brendan rolled over to face May.

"What issit, May…"

"The sun is setting! You have to see it!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bed and outside onto the deck.

Brendan blinked in what was left of the sunlight, but his eyes soon adjusted. He had to agree with May; that was pretty…

He jumped when he felt something brush against his hand. He glanced down. May's fingers were intertwined with his.

"That really is a beautiful sunset."

**Brendan said that last line, just so you know...**


End file.
